


Of Fevers and Love

by KeIIe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeIIe/pseuds/KeIIe
Summary: Set after the scene in 1x06 in which Alec gives Magnus his strenght to heal Luke.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Of Fevers and Love

Magnus collapsed against Alec, he was exhausted and his eyes were drooping. Alec looked down at him,“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus replied so quietly that Alec barely heard him.

They stayed on the ground for a minute, Magnus started to lean more and more on Alec, who decided it was time to get Magnus somewhere where he could lie down and sleep comfortably. He stood and pulled Magnus up with him and helped him over to another couch. Alec helped Magnus sit down and then he untied his shoes and took them off. Magnus lied down and Alec put a blanket on him. When he returned to the other room Jace was smirking at him and raised an eyebrow, while Clary and Simon were quietly talking with Luke.

“What?” Alec asked Jace innocently, though he knew exactly why Jace was looking at him like that.

“Nothing,” Jace replied, still smirking, and turned to Clary, “We should get back to the institute.”

“What about Luke?” She hesitated, not wanting to leave Luke alone.

“Don’t worry I’ll stay here and look after him,” Alec said. He also wanted to make sure Magnus was okay but he left out that part.

“Are you sure?” Clary asked him.

Jace answered instead of Alec and smirked again,“Oh, he’s sure. Let’s go. They’re waiting for us already.”

Jace and Clary left and after a moment so did Simon. Alec took a chair and sat next to the couch to look after Luke who had already fallen asleep. He sat there for an hour, playing on his phone and checking over Luke once in a while, when he suddenly heard a groan coming from Magnus. He rushed over to Magnus, who was very pale and sweaty. He was still asleep and twisting around, the blanket had fallen to the ground and if Alec hadn’t stopped Magnus from rolling over the edge so would’ve he. Alec’s touch woke him up, he looked at Alec with bleary eyes.

“Alexander? What happened?” He raised his head to look around but it made him dizzy and his head hit the pillow again.

“You used all your magic to heal Luke.” He placed a hand on Magnus’ forehead,“And now you have a high fever.”

“Huh, that explains it.”

“Is there something I can do?” Alec was getting really worried, Magnus was talking less than usual and he seemed like he would faint the moment he tried to stand-although that assessment might not be wrong.

“Bed, water, sleep.”

“Is that all? No medication?”

“Yeah, it’ll go away on its own.”

“Okay. Good.” Alec helped Magnus sit up and he put one arm around Magnus’ waist and pulled Magnus’ arm around his neck with the other. As soon as they stood Magnus’ knees buckled and he would’ve fell if it weren’t for Alec holding him up. After a moment Magnus regained his footing and Alec helped him stumble to his bedroom. Once in there Alec sat him down, fetched a glass of water and made him drink it and helped him get under the covers. Once satisfied Alec turned to leave but Magnus reached out and took his wrist in his hand,“Alexander?” Alec turned to look at him,“Thank you.”

“It’s alright Magnus. You would’ve done the same.” That said he pulled his hand away and back to Luke was still sleeping. He checked his wound and saw that it was almost healed. In the morning Luke would be well enough to leave. He decided to get some sleep and lied down on the other couch. He toed off his shoes which landed next to Magnus’, took the blanket which had fallen to the ground earlier and pulled it over himself. He had to curl up to fit on the couch and under the blanket.

A couple of hours later he woke up but at first he didn’t understand what had woken him. Then he heard Magnus call his name. He practically ran to Magnus’ bedroom and saw him curled up and shivering under the blankets, when he heard Alec enter the room he looked up at him,“Cold.” That was all he managed to get out between the clattering of his teeth. Alec sat on the bed and felt his fever again, it was higher but there was nothing he could do against it.

“What can I do to help?”

“Come here. Please?” Magnus sounded so small and sad that Alec just couldn’t say no to him, so he didn’t and said,“Okay,” instead. He climbed under the covers behind Magnus and put his arms around Magnus’ waist, who intertwined their fingers. Magnus’ shivers ceased soon and he fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Alec followed him soon after.

When Alec woke up in the morning they were still curled up like that and Magnus was still sleeping. He carefully shifted and left the bed to check on Luke again. When he got to the living room he saw an empty couch, except for a note on the couch saying,“I checked on you before leaving but I didn’t want to disturb you. Thanks for everything. -Luke” 

Alec checked the time and saw it was still early, so he decided to get some more sleep. When he returned and climbed under the covers again, Magnus turned and nuzzled in his chest. He couldn’t help but wrap him in a hug and place his chin on top of Magnus’ head.

Next time he woke Magnus was gone and it was late in the morning already. He quickly got up and went to put on shoes, which is when he saw Magnus on the couch watching TV. He saw Alec enter the room and smiled warmly at him,“Good morning sleepyhead.”

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Alec asked while tying his shoelaces.

“Yeah, thanks to you, I did.”

Alec blushed and mumbled,“You’re welcome.” He finished tying his laces, grabbed his things and walked to the door. Before he could leave Magnus asked,“Alexander, how would you feel about having dinner with me tonight?”

“Um, I’d love to. When?” Alec was sure Jace and Izzy would tease him if they found out.

“Six o’clock?” 

“See you then.” Alec turned and left.  
\---  
Their dinner turned out to be snuggling on the couch and watching a movie, but Alec couldn’t complain while Magnus laying on top of him and sleeping. He turned off the TV, placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ temple and fell asleep.


End file.
